Bajo el cielo de Naboo
by Megaterio
Summary: Son tiempos de paz, la Primera Orden y la Resistencia firmaron el Tratado de Paz, es decir el cese de las hostilidades entre ambos, y sabiendo esto, el avezado piloto, Poe Dameron ha tomado una decisión, la más importante de su vida que incluye a la Caballero Jedi Rey. Un nuevo comienzo se asoma en el horizonte de ambos...


**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney, yo solo los tomo prestado por un rato.**

 **Cronología: 40 DBY**

Han pasado tres años de la derrota de la Primera Orden y de la firma de Tratado de Paz entre Maris Gale, coronel de la Primera Orden y Gis Akdan, líder del Remanente de la Nueva República.

Dicho tratado estipulaba la completa rendición de la Primera Orden, retirándose a las Regiones Desconocidas, dando su palabra que no volverían armarse. Pero no todos han aceptado la rendición y se atrincheraron en sistemas que aún estaban en su poder, autonombrándose Señores de la Guerra. Aunque eso no era un problema para la naciente Federación Galáctica a mando de Gis Akdan, quien ha mandado a sus mejores escuadrones para vigilarlos y no cometer los errores del pasado.

Rey, ahora Caballero Jedi, disfrutaba de la brisa cálida del planeta boscoso Ossus. La Orden Jedi cada vez crecía más con la llegada de nuevos aprendices, quienes enriquecían sus conocimientos con los pocos caballeros Jedi que estaban en el planeta.

Rey blandió su sable de doble hoja, su aprendiz, un adolescente de dieciséis años, de cabellera negra, imitó a su maestra.

—¿Sientes la Fuerza sintonizándote, Temiri?—preguntó Rey.

—Sí, maestra—exclamó Temiri Blagg, un huérfano de Canto Bight que había encontrado algo parecido a una familia en Ossus.

Rey giró su sable y la punta tocó la hierba, Temiri igualmente lo hizo, siguiendo los movimientos lentos y pausados, el joven aprendiz, abriéndose a la Fuerza, podía sentir la vida: los animales, las personas que estaban en las cabañas e incluso en sitios más alejados como el pueblo donde vivían gente ajena a la Fuerza.

—Ha llegado Poe—comentó Temiri sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras colocaba su sable de luz hacia atrás. Al chico le caía bien el piloto, si él y Rey no hubiesen estado en Canto Bight, nunca hubiese salido de ese planeta.

—Lo sé—exclamó Rey colocando el sable a la altura del pecho, como una lanza.—Ahora nos detenemos.

Poe Dameron, comandante de la Federación Galáctica llegó a donde estaban ellos, Temiri se acercó al hombre, saludándolo.

—¿Qué tal, Poe?

—Bien ¿Cómo te va tu entrenamiento?

—Estoy mejorando—exclamó el adolescente con una sonrisa—Vencí a mi maestra…

—Pero no te puedes jactar de ello hasta que me derrotes por segunda vez—exclamó Rey, Temiri se masajeó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Aún no sé como lo hice—exclamó, Rey sonrió y abrazó a su novio piloto.

—No te esperaba dentro de tres días.—exclamó Rey.

—¿Ya saben cuantos Señores de la Guerra hay?—preguntó Temiri.

—Hemos identificado a un par—exclamó Poe—Le pedí al comando que me adelantase las vacaciones, eso quiere decir que los señores Wexley y Jess se encargarán de ellos— y miró a Temiri, quién supo que buscaba algo de privacidad.

—Bueno, tengo hambre ¿puedo ir a la cocina, maestra? Además, no he visto a mi amigo en todo el día.

—Puedes, Tem—exclamó Rey asintiendo, Temiri sonrió y se despidió de ambos.

—Ahora estamos solos—exclamó Poe y empezó a besarle en el cuello a Rey. Sintió las manos de ella pasar por su espalda mientras gemía en su oído.

—¿Algo quieres decirme, verdad?

—Sí, mi Jedi. Ha sido una semana larga, muy larga.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?—exclamó Rey separándolo lentamente. Poe se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó dos boletos.

—Vamos a Naboo. Iremos a ver una obra fantástica y luego veremos un fenómeno natural en los cielos del planeta, ellos lo llaman "la danza de las Jinetes Klom"

—Las auroras polares ¿verdad? Está al norte de la ciudad de Theed.

—Así es.

—Vaya, Poe; eso es fantástico—exclamó Rey viendo los dos boletos—Si no me equivoco, las entradas se tienen que conseguir con meses de anticipación y no son nada baratas.

Poe sonrió.

—Ventaja de ser el favorito de Leia.

—Mas bien…el "hijo adoptivo" de Leia—bromeó.

Poe se rió y besó a los labios de Rey, se guardó los boletos en su bolsillo.

—Tendremos que salir ahora hacia Naboo, Rey. Para ambas ceremonias, se tienen que vestir de etiqueta; Leia nos estará esperando.

—Bien, me alistaré y dejaré a cargo a Siri.

—Buscaré al Halcón.

...El mítico carguero corelliano salió del hiperespacio, y lentamente ingresó en el pequeño planeta. La nave se dirigió a los grandes lagos y aterrizó en una explanada, delante de ellos había una cabaña de madera de dos pisos.

Dos mujeres mayores y un wookie los esperaba, Leia, su prima Pooja Naberrie y Chewbacca. El wookie lanzó varios alaridos de felicidad al ver a Rey descender del Halcón con maletas al igual que Poe.

—Hola, Chewie—saludó Rey, perdiéndose entre los pelajes del wookie para luego darle a Poe unos fuertes golpes en la espalda.

—Me alegra de verte, amigo—exclamó Poe, Chewie rió en forma de alaridos, Leia se acercó.

—Me da gusto que hayan venido—exclamó la veterana mujer.

—Igualmente, Leia—exclamó Rey y vio que ella y Poe compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—Es genial verte, Leia—saludó Poe abrazando a la mujer.

—Ella es Pooja Naberrie, mi prima del lado materno—presentó Leia a la otra mujer mayor.

—Encantada de conocerlos, Leia me habló mucho de ustedes—exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío—exclamó Rey saludando.

—Igualmente—contestó Poe, él ya sabía que Leia tenía una prima pero era la primera vez que la conocía personalmente.

—Ingresemos, sé que luego tendrán que tomar un aerodeslizador para ir a Theed.

—Será un viaje largo—exclamó Poe.

—Pero valdrá la pena—exclamó Pooja guiñando un ojo al piloto—Las auroras boreales de Naboo son espectaculares.

La cabaña era acogedora, los cinco habitantes se sentaron y conversaron de todo mientras almorzaban, Rey contó lo que planeaba hacer con la renacida Orden Jedi y de sus jóvenes aprendices mientras Poe hablaba de cómo Finn había podido acoplarse como capitán—instructor del ejército de la Federación, entrenando a nuevos reclutas.

Sabían que tenían poco tiempo, así que los dos invitados subieron al segundo piso y entre turnos se tomaron una saniducha.

Una vez que estuvieron aseados, Poe vio descender de las escaleras a Rey, sus ojos se abrieron al verla con un vestido azul oscuro y el cabello amarrado en un moño. Tardó en darse cuenta que tenia la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.

—Estás bellísima—exclamó Poe, Rey sonrió.

—Tú estás guapo como siempre—exclamó la Jedi, Poe la besó y Chewie lanzó un alarido que se podría interpretar que estaban con el tiempo.

—Cierto, vamos al deslizador—exclamó Poe.

—Que disfruten del espectáculo—exclamó Pooja.

—Lo mismo digo—exclamó Leia dirigiendo una mirada de complicidad a Poe.

—He notado algo raro entre tú y Leia—exclamó Rey mientras se sentaba en el deslizador que conduciría Chewie, quien los llevaría al pueblo y luego de ahí, a la Ciudad de Theed.

—¿En serio? Yo mas bien pienso que te lo imaginas—exclamó Poe sonriéndole misteriosamente.

El pueblo le pareció pintoresco a Rey, de casas juntas, pintadas de ocre y de tejados anaranjados, llegaron al espaciopuerto donde los esperaba un aerodeslizador.

—Espero que no te molestes mucho con el viaje, Rey. Prácticamente estaremos tomando muchos deslizadores.

—No me molesta, Poe. Sé que valdrá la pena.

Poe sonrió a su pareja, subieron al aerodeslizador donde varias personas se ubicaron en sus asientos, algunos vestían elegantemente como ellos.

—Cuando la función termine, nos hospedaremos en un hotel que nos ofrece este boleto—exclamó Poe—Luego en la mañana regresaremos a la cabaña.

—Claro—exclamó Rey y miró el paisaje verde, de altas montañas nevadas y lagos que se perdían en el horizonte.

—Leia una vez me contó que su madre nació aquí, en Naboo—exclamó Poe mirando a Rey.

—Realmente es asombroso—exclamó la mujer Jedi, totalmente asombrada.

El viaje solo duró cuarenta minutos y llegaron al espacio puerto de la Ciudad de Theed.

—Theed es impresionante—dijo el piloto—Pero tendremos que quedarnos aquí para irnos a los Lagos del Norte.

—Bueno, al menos tenemos una excusa para regresar aquí.

—Ciertamente, la arquitectura de Theed es impresionante.

Se sentaron en las banquetas del espaciopuerto, en los altos techos estaban colgados letreros que indicaban la hora de los destinos y las llegadas de los aerodeslizadores.

La pareja notó que cada vez llegaban más gente vestida elegantemente, Rey se percató que el espectáculo que iban solo podían pagarlo gente adinerada. Pero Poe había conseguido las entradas por medio de Leia, antigua senadora y Princesa de Alderaan, habrá sido fácil para el piloto.

—Poe, entraré en meditación Jedi, avísame si llega nuestro turno.

—Sí—afirmó el piloto y se pasó una mano a la barbilla, notando que necesitaba una afeitada, vio a Rey con los ojos cerrados y sonrió, bajó la mirada y vio el anillo de su madre en el anular de su pareja, se llevó una mano al bolsillo donde toqueteó una cajita pequeña.

Esperaron una hora, el piloto despertó a Rey y le tendió una mano, donde ella lo agarró con una sonrisa, se dirigieron al aerodeslizador que los llevaría a los Lagos del Norte.

El viaje duró casi una hora pero ambos no mostraron signos de agotamiento, el corazón de Poe daba vueltas, salieron del espaciopuerto y tomaron un taxideslizador, quien los dejó en la puerta del Teatro Galáctico de Naboo, donde personas de varias especies ingresaban al lugar, ya casi anocheciendo.

Los dos ocuparon los asientos altos y que les permitían la mejor visibilidad del escenario, Rey y Poe se miraron, la Jedi presionó suavemente la mano del piloto y las luces se apagaron, solamente el escenario se mantuvo iluminado.

Eran bailarines, la banda los deleitó con canciones suaves y buenos efectos de luces.

En cuestión de minutos, Poe empezó a aburrirse pero al ver a Rey totalmente absorta e interesada en el espectáculo, no dijo nada y agradeció de no haber gastado en un crédito en la función.

Fueron las dos horas más largas para el piloto, las luces volvieron a encenderse y la gente a ponerse de pie. Poe sabía que se acercaba ese momento que esperó tres años.

Al salir del teatro, un aerodeslizador de parte de la compañía del teatro los llevaría a los lagos donde podrían observar las auroras.

—Ahora viene lo mejor, la Danza de las Jinetes Klom—exclamó Poe mientras se sentaban.

—¿Y que te pareció la obra?—preguntó Rey.

—Me aburrió…para que ocultar—exclamó Poe y Rey rió.

—Creo que no fue para tanto, Poe. Estuvo entretenida y hablaba de una antigua leyenda naboo.

—Sí, creo que eso lo leí en el programa—acotó Poe y alzó los hombros—Pero lo que más me importa es lo que viene a continuación.

—Sí, creo que pienso igual—exclamó Rey y miró a su novio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tus sienes encanecidas te hacen ver más guapo—susurró en su oído.

—Y tus hoyuelos y pecas me dejan loco—susurró en su oído ocasionando que las mejillas de la Jedi se sonrojasen.

El transporte llegó a su destino, donde el público ingresaron a un edificio con domo plateado que reflejaba el cielo estrellado de Naboo, el salón era amplio con balcones y escaleras que llevaban al rellano superior, los boletos de Poe le indicaban que su puesto estaban en los pisos superiores y con Rey bajo su brazo, subieron las escaleras.

Un droide camarero les pasó las bebidas y algunos bocadillos, la pareja observaron el cielo que luego se vieron flamas esmeraldas y tonos azulados, ambos estaban impresionados observando las auroras boreales.

Poe supo que era el momento, los ojos de Rey brillaban y estaba encantada del espectáculo que veía.

—Rey—exclamó Poe—Es realmente fantástico ¿verdad?

—Sí—musitó Rey, las flamas cada vez aumentaban de tamaño, se movían entre las nubes y ahora veía flamas pequeñas anaranjadas.

—Estos tres años han sido mágicos—exclamó Poe y Rey lo miró—Sí, sé que hemos estado en guerra en esos tres años pero estar contigo...fue lo mejor y realmente ha logrado que no perdiese la cabeza al tener algo con que vivir. Hemos pasado por todo, hemos llorado, hemos reído y hemos disfrutado de cada segundo juntos. Me ayudaste cuando estaba herido en la batalla de Kuat—exclamó Poe mirando el cielo, Rey asintió, eso era un recuerdo doloroso para ambos, ya que Poe casi pierde la vida—Seguimos adelante e incluso te dí el anillo de mi madre—Rey se tocó el anillo plateado en su dedo anular.

—¿Qué pasa, Poe?

—Me enamoré de ti desde el primer día, desde que apartaste esas rocas y lo sigo estando ahora. Rey, eres la indicada y lo supe cuando te vi—y se puso de rodillas, Rey se cubrió la boca con una mano y sus ojos se humedecieron— Rey ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Oh, Poe—casi se había quedado sin habla, Poe le mostraba un anillo en una cajita, cuya piedra era un de escarlata vibrante—¡Sí! ¡Si, quiero casarme contigo, piloto!

Poe sonrió y se puso de pie, le colocó el anillo donde estaba el anillo de su madre, Rey se lanzó a su cuello mientras lo besaba.

—Te amo, piloto.

—Lo sé.

Los destellos fueron apagándose poco a poco, donde el tranquilo lago reflejaba la luz lunar y las incontables estrellas.

Poe Dameron observaba la tranquilidad del lago desde la habitación del hotel, Rey dormía placidamente, cubierta con una sabana. El piloto sonrió al verse su reflejo, en el vidrio, era un hombre con suerte y deseaba formar una familia con Rey.

—Poe…—susurró Rey.

El piloto se acercó a la cama y se echó, la joven Jedi ronroneó pero no abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?—susurró la Jedi—Puedo sentir tus sentimientos.

—Estoy bien—susurró—Solo pensaba en los afortunado que soy.

Rey sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Somos afortunados, Poe. Siempre he sentido una conexión contigo. Ahora, duérmete.

—A la orden, Caballero Jedi.

Poe se recostó, Rey le dio la espalda y el piloto la abrazó, puso su rostro en el cuello de la mujer y besó su cuello.

Cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa, ese momento no lo iba olvidar nunca.


End file.
